The present specification incorporates, by reference, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 165,737, entitled An Improved Hardware Snap And Method of Producing Same, the inventor of the present invention being one of the joint inventors, both applications being filed on the same date and both applications assigned to the same assignee.
A quick release snap is a hardware fixture that can couple to a variety of elements, such as a rope or eyelet, onto a support structure by first coupling the fixed eye of the snap to the support structure then selectively opening the quick release portion of this snap and engaging whatever structure is to be supported, then closing the snap for retention of the structure. In the past, the opening arrangement of a quick release snap involved a hook portion mounted to the body of the snap with an unsupported free end. The unsupported free end of the hook defined an opening in the hook. The opening was normally closed by a biased latch or locking element pivotally coupled to the body so as to provide a normally closed, secure hook which was responsive to outside pressure to open the hook for quick release. The locking element, in its normal state, assumed a locking or closed hook position with respect to the free end of the hook to complete closure of the hook. However, the hook portion of the snap had a free end, entirely unsupported, even in a locked condition.
Another structure for a quick release snap involved a complex body element with a two piece, pivotally joined hook. One part of the hook was connected to one side of the body and its free end supported a pivotally joined second portion of the hook. The second portion of the hook formed part of the locking element of the hook but was subjected to the forces retained in the hook and because forces were applied to the moveable portion of the hook, the hook was subjected to potential damage and reduced maximum force capacity. To release this construction hook it was necessary to release the locking portion of the hook from its locked position while the snap was under load in certain instances. In more recent procedures it is usual to die cast all or part of the snap and in some instances, to use malleable metals.